


Acne Problems

by Pineappleprince4122



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Gen, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, trans robbie valentino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineappleprince4122/pseuds/Pineappleprince4122
Summary: Robbie chillin, Writing a song, and texting tambry.





	

Robbie pulled down his hood, and looked at the mirror. He knew that being on testosterone would aggravate his acne further and his face was never clear to begin with when he hit puberty. But upon further examination of the bumps on his face, he knew he had a problem, they were starting to get painful. 

He used any and all products he could in attempt to get rid of them. What more could he try? Hey, that would make a pretty good song lyric. He went up to his room and got out his guitar, some paper, a pencil, and sat on his bed to work.

After an hour or two of dinkin around he got a little verse going.

"I live in this shell

That wanders through the gates of hell

What more can I try?

He who resides in this joint

We all reach this point-"

No, that was stupid. he thought as he crumpled up the paper. His phone buzzed. A text from tambry.

"Hey" it said, he began to text back.

"Hey"

*  
"What r u up 2?"

"Working on song. U?"

*  
"Texting u lmao"

"Lolz. Got a question 4 u."

*  
"?"

"How do you keep your face so clear and smooth?"

*

"Aww ty. Can u keep a secret?"

"Yes."

*  
"Rubbing alcohol, and cotton swabs. 3-4 timez a day."

"Cool."

*  
"Having acne problems? :p"

";("

*  
"Lol thought so. It's okay bb."

":)"

*  
"Gtg ttyl*

"bye."

 

He got up to check for some rubbing alcohol and swabs.

\--------  
Over the next week or so, he kept up with tambry's advice. He woke up one day to find that his skin was clearing up nicely. Where red spots once resided soon faded to barley pink, Blackheads were close to nonexistent, and there was no longer pain in his face. Yet, pain still resided in his tortured heart.


End file.
